puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Officer training
Officer training broadly refers to the process by which many crews "promote" members from pirate to officer. It typically consists of training both in port and at sea, and at bare minimum should cover everything necessary in order to run a pillage aboard a sloop. More in-depth programs cover broad territory related to not only the mechanics of how to sail a ship and strategies for battle navigation, as well as less obvious areas such as how to deal with intra-crew drama, how to recruit or help teach greenies, and possibly even an introduction to the economy and running of stalls, if the crew owns any. Crews usually state whether they offer officer training in their crew info pages. While the game does not actually require officer training to promote a pirate to officer, many crews consider some form of officer training a mandatory step towards becoming an officer. Conducting Officer Training Concepts listed here are key points that should be reviewed with any officer in training. More advanced training will vary from crew to crew. The sloop pillaging guide at the bottom offers a more detailed version of the basic info here. Preparations Before Departure *Review the navigation wheel with an explanation of the Officer Bulletin Board. *Discuss the Navigation Table and how to chart a course. *Give a detailed explanation of the hold menu. Discuss the operation of the Trade Commodities screen, and teach how to restock the ship. Perhaps give an overview of the Market Bidding menu. Explain the way officers and fleet officers receive money for restocking. * Explain how to configure the voyage. *Explain the Vessel tab features, such as giving orders, hiring jobbers, setting sail, turning about, switching auto-targeting on and off, porting and deporting, identifying vessels, and attacking vessels. *Suggest an appropriate amount of real pirates to be aboard the vessel before setting sail. These numbers will vary based on the type of ship and the difficulty of the route. Also suggest to have a gunner before departing. *If the officer in training does not have any Battle Navigation experience, give a brief overview of basic controls. However, most crews suggest training in the navy beforehand as well. Active Pillaging and Ship Management *Review the Damage Meter and the Bilge Meter. *Give an officer's perspective of the importance of basic duty stations. Explain what stations have priority when considering current Damage and Water levels. Enforce the concept of making sure stations are full. * Discuss how to manage jobbers, from greeting them when they board, getting them change stations (asking, and shouting & whistles), and when it is appropriate to plank. *Explain the importance of the Navigation puzzle and the Crow's Nest. Discuss might rings. Review identifying and attacking vessels. Sea Battle *Optionally, again review importance of duty stations and their affects with current Damage and Water Levels. *Give a detailed description of Battle Navigation controls, and explain the differences between move placement by dragging and placement by clicking. *Create a system to suggest maneuvers if the Officer in Training asks for assistance. Concluding a Pillage *Explain Booty Chest options. Discuss selling commodities (especially valuable ones like Kraken's blood and Gold nuggets) before booty division and proposing a booty division. *Explain when to add or subtract players' shares, and when to subtract shares from your own cut. This will vary from crew to crew. *Review proper restocking practices. Conclusion of Testing After the testing is over, most crews will usually discuss the results among themselves and then pass judgment on the officer in training. If the officer is seen as passing, they will be usually be promoted to either officer or fleet officer, depending on the crew's policy. If the officer is seen as failing, they will usually be told why they failed and given another chance at some point in the future. See Also *Master & Commander is an older, somewhat outdated officer tutorial, but still contains some valid information; there really is no substitute for live training. *Sloop pillaging guide Category:Terminology